Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of web servers, and in particular, to a web server that provides a director with control over the web session of a browser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The World Wide Web (web) has become integral to current entertainment and information industries. A computer-executed browser connects to the web over various types of communication links. Once connected to the web, the browser retrieves a web page from a web site by using a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). The URL is typically selected by the computer user from screen menu. The browser then directs the computer to display the web page.
A web page typically has a refresh tag. The refresh tag specifies a time increment, such a minute, an hour, or a day. When the browser retrieves and displays the web page, the browser decrements the refresh tag until expiration. Upon expiration, the browser retrieves an updated or xe2x80x9crefreshedxe2x80x9d web page using the same URL.
The browser can open multiple frames under the direction of a web page. For example, the browser typically opens a first frame for the first web page. The first web page can cause the browser to open a second frame, and to retrieve and display a second web page in the second frame.
Unfortunately, most users are unaware of millions of web sites that provide entertaining and informative web pages. Users face a difficult problem when trying to find the web pages they prefer. One solution is a web server called a search engine that a user accesses with their browser. The search engine collects search criteria from the user and searches web site abstracts to generate a list of web sites and associated URLs. The search engine transfers the list to the browser for display. The user selects a web site of interest from the list, and the browser retrieves the corresponding web page using the URL for the web site. Unfortunately, the search may yield a list with hundreds or thousands of web sites. The user is still faced with the problem of hashing through the list.
Another solution is a web server called a push server that a user accesses with their browser. The push server continually downloads web pages and information to the browser for display. Unfortunately, the push server operates based on a script, and is not responsive to dynamic control by a director. In addition, the push server itself must download the web pages and information. A push server with the capacity to handle this task for millions of users becomes cost prohibitive.
Another solution is referred to as xe2x80x9cWEB TVxe2x80x9d. WEB TV downloads URLs along with television programming. By selecting the URL from the TV screen, the associated web page is displayed by the TV. Unfortunately, WEB TV requires the use of television and set-top equipment, and the web pages provided by WEB TV are related to the television program. This relation severely limits the variety information available to the user.
The invention solves the above problems with a director-controlled web server that controls the web sites accessed by participating browsers. Advantageously, directors with knowledge of the best web sites can effectively guide users on a tour of the web. The director-controlled web server does not require the capacity of a push server and allows directors with complete control in web site selection.
The director-controlled web server-comprises a processing system, an interface, and a screen. Using the screen, the director selects a web site to provide content pages to participating browsers. The interface then receives refresh messages from the participating browsers and transfers the refresh messages to the processing system. The processing system generates responses with a refresh tag and the URL for the currently selected web site. The interface transfers the responses to the participating browsers. The combination of a new web site selection by the director and a refresh by the browser results in a new content page being displayed at the browser. The director-controlled web server may be configured to automatically select web sites, and to change the selection from one web site to another over time.